


【海赫】Creamy Virgin│表篇

by Michishio



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michishio/pseuds/Michishio
Summary: 官方女装有。纯属虚构，请勿上升。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 官方女装有。  
> 纯属虚构，请勿上升。

洗手池的水龙头被拧到最大，清水裹挟着隐隐的寒气涌出，在池壁上溅起细碎的水花。李赫宰掬起一捧，把脸深深地埋了进去。冷水稍稍镇定了两颊的烧灼感，他揉了揉眼睛，抬起头来，毫不意外地在镜子里看见了不知何时出现在他身后的李东海。

这是整个场馆最偏僻的洗手间，曲折的通道和昏暗的顶灯使得这里长期处于半荒废的状态，即使尽职的保洁每日都会清扫，也依然无法改变这里缺少生气的事实。这对于洗手间来说是缺点，但是对于他们来说——至少在今晚——却是求之不得的优点。两个人通过镜子无声地对视了一会儿，最终还是李赫宰先打破了沉默：“几点了？”

李东海不答，胳膊从李赫宰腋下穿过去，握住腰侧，来回摩挲了两下。他只穿了一件薄薄的短袖，演唱会带来的热度还没散去，从衣物的纤维里蒸腾而出，扑在怀中人裸露的一小截后腰上，将皮肤灼烧出情欲的芬芳。李赫宰双手撑着洗手台，不安地绷紧了腰部：“你先别……”

“还早。”李东海的下巴也得寸进尺地搁上了他肩头，“圭贤订好了烤肉，我说D&E还有个采访，他们就先过去了。没有人会找过来的，赫宰。”

这语气又轻又软，或许是撒娇，或许是诱哄，但总归是李赫宰最没办法的那一种。他艰难地腾出一只手覆在李东海小臂上，试图进行最后的挣扎：“还是算了……今天真的不行……”

“为什么不行？”李东海稍稍偏过头，用他湿漉漉的眼睛盯着李赫宰，“待会儿还有事吗？还是哪里不舒服？肋骨又压到了吗？”

手比嘴快是李东海屡试不爽的制胜一招，李赫宰手忙脚乱地挡住那双从腰部一路摸到前胸的手。他实在是不擅长在这种太容易被揭穿的事情上撒谎，只能不情不愿地低声答道：“……没有，我没事。”

气氛一时有些僵硬。半晌，李东海放下了手。

“你不想做。”他的语气相当笃定，“到底为什么？”

这并不是他们第一次在后台偷欢。演唱会带来的汗水和激情总是容易诱发本能的生理反应，而李东海从来不掩饰自己因此产生的冲动。作为一个有着固定伴侣的成年男性，比起自己忍着，他更愿意和爱人一起解决需求。相比之下李赫宰虽然冷感得多，却因为拗不过他，只能屡屡屈服。后台的私人空间与时间都不多，大多数时候都只够他们匆忙地撸上一次。但也有那么少数的几回，李东海会不管不顾地要求插入。最惊险的一次是在休息室的更衣间，明明走廊上还有工作人员在走动，李东海却硬是把他按在凳子上，就着脱到一半的牛仔裤插了进去。环境所限，他们没法做得太尽兴，但紧张感和羞耻心还是让李赫宰爽到哭出了声。自那以后，李东海的求欢就愈发过分，李赫宰深知自己制止不了，只能讨价还价地要求必须在足够安全的时间和地点进行。

这是双赢的条件，李东海没有理由不答应。包括今天在内，他也一直完美地遵守了规则，绝不给男朋友留下半分拒绝的借口——虽然李赫宰在这种事情上尤为羞涩，但只要他守约就一定会配合。像今天这么忸怩的模样李东海还是第一次见，比起被拒绝的不快，他更想知道背后的原因。

所以他问“为什么”，当真就是纯粹的好奇。但在李赫宰听来，这完全就是又一次的揣着明白装糊涂。他一把推开挡在面前的李东海，尽力控制着自己的声音道：“让开，我要回去换衣服。”

“换衣服？”

李东海愣了愣，突然露出一个极其灿烂的笑容来：“我说对了，是吗？”

李赫宰已经记不清女高制服最开始是谁的主意了，只记得一经提出就受到了热烈欢迎。服装师对他们出格的想法有种习以为常式的见怪不怪，隔天彩排就带来了款式不一的几套制服。当时他正好在和灯光部门开会，等回到休息室时已经没有了挑选的余地——成员们不约而同地选择给身材最好的主舞留下了露出面积最大的一套，与之相配的还有一双印满了红色爱心的白色长袜。

说实话，这身装扮对比他们之前玩过的种种根本算不上过分。即便李赫宰对袜子的图案颇有微词，也还是迅速地接受了现实。他转进试衣间，刚想关门，却被一只手不由分说地卡住了。李东海举铁的成果总是展现在这种不太对劲的地方，李赫宰根本拦不住顺势挤进来的他。

“你干什么？”李赫宰压低了声音发问，心里有点怵得慌：一门之隔就是成员们，他应该不至于……

“试衣服啊。”李东海给他展示了一下手里的制服裙，“地方不够，你快点。”

李赫宰：……

他虽然有一肚子的槽点，但在不必要的争执面前还是选择了闭嘴。裙子的尺码对他来说正正好，上衣的肩膀处却有些偏窄，李赫宰比划了一下尺寸，果断地给李东海屁股下的椅子来了一脚：“呀，帮个忙。”

李东海驯服地伸出手，替他扯住上衣的下摆，好让胳膊能从袖筒探出去。有人帮忙总归还是省力点，李赫宰想，这样看来，把人放进来也还算是有点用处。

然后他就感觉到这双手松开了衣摆，顺势往下，落在了他光裸的腰上。

“真好看，赫宰穿这个真的很好看。”小恶魔的呢喃既甜蜜又邪恶，“和我做一次吧，就穿着这个。”

回答当然是不行。

为什么？李东海又用他那双含着水雾的眼睛发问了，却并没有像往常那样换得李赫宰的服软，甚至还收获了一个脑瓜崩。不为什么，他冷酷无情的男朋友答道，演出服装弄脏了会很麻烦，穿出去也很容易被服装师发现，最重要的是根本就没有必要，难道你觉得这个很情趣？

理由有一千一万个，每一个都冷静且客观。但李东海从来就不是好打发的男人——不仅要在候场时贴着李赫宰的耳朵不停地念叨求你了求你了，甚至第一天的演唱会结束后还喜气洋洋地跑来宣布自己把衣服借出来了。“我和cody姐姐说过两天要玩惩罚游戏，可能会用上。”他毫不客气地倒在李赫宰家的长沙发上，眼睛亮亮的，像只邀功请赏的大型犬，“怎么样，现在可以了吗？”

李赫宰：……

“你想得美。”他有气无力地说道，“我要睡了，你自便。”

“怎么说都说不通，明明也不是很过分的事吧。”李东海委委屈屈地翻了个身，“难道赫宰是在害羞吗。”

回答他的是李赫宰用力甩上卧室门的一声巨响。

害羞当然是不可能的，李东海也就是那么随口一说。这既不是他们出道以来的第一次女装，也不是最出格的一次，甚至这个主意本身就得到了总导演的许可。觉得他们有人会因为这个而不好意思的话，未免也太小看了这群极具敬业精神的疯子。

所以为什么不行呢？李东海趿拉着拖鞋摸进李赫宰的卧室，理直气壮地往床上一趴，用气音呼唤着枕边人的名字，每叫一声，还要亲一下那段在月光下白得发光的后颈：“赫宰……赫宰呀……”

李赫宰被他闹得一个头两个大：“干嘛！”

“我会好好地遵守规则的，衣服也保证不会弄脏。”李东海的低语堪比塞壬的歌声，不管他想不想听都要往耳朵里钻，“赫宰也应该遵守和我的约定才是，不然凭什么不是我说了算呢……”

“……”李赫宰绝望地把被子拉过了头顶，“一次，必须要快。”

李东海无声地欢呼雀跃起来——只看他这份单纯的快乐完全不可能想象到他之前正在为了何种问题讨价还价——他用力地拥抱了一下身旁的被子坨，还不忘在大概是脸颊的位置给男朋友留下一个晚安吻。

“好梦，明天见。”

直到大门的安全锁响起了已关门的提示音，李赫宰才敢从被子里探出头来。外面的空气很清新，他揉了揉闷得发红的眼睛，长长地叹了一口气。

害羞当然是可能的，李赫宰想，只是大家都觉得不可能罢了。

这并不是说他羞于穿女装，事实上表演这些、塑造让大家都快乐的舞台甚至是让他感到满足的，真正令他感到羞耻的是加在前面的、名为“做爱中”的定语。从他们第一次上床开始，他就发现李东海似乎特别喜欢发掘自己不为人知的羞耻心：用草莓牛奶给他做润滑是，咬着他的乳头问今天这里被蹭得勃起了多少次也是——而且比起用骚话和新花样点缀性爱的故意，这更像是发自直觉的行为。李东海在这些事情上有种野兽般的敏锐，指引着他无师自通地将恋人挑逗得更加多汁美味。

不喜欢吗？李赫宰扪心自问，却得不到一个确切的答案。说不爽显然是在骗人，但与生俱来的性格又让他在潜意识里相当排斥那些会令他“脱轨”的事物。可以预见所有步骤的性爱或许在生理上没那么刺激，但相对的，事后他也更容易恢复到之前的状态。

……而不是像被操坏了似的，连续几天光是看到李东海就会想要。

这是注定说不出口的烦恼，即使对象是李东海也一样。先不说他能不能理解，“因为你咬了一口所以乳头这几天都在发胀”，对着男朋友说这种话怎么听都像是在求操，而不是正儿八经地诉苦。李东海太聪明了，李赫宰必须在他察觉之前掌握主动权。他开始用繁忙的日程作掩护，有意地压缩他们每次性事的时间和质量，力争做到能用手解决就绝不脱裤子。除去假日里几次计划外的失控，总体来看，他的计划还是相当成功的。虽然李东海见缝插针找时间亲热的次数明显变多了，但往往也碍于场合，只能草草发泄。这样就很好，李赫宰想，少耽误很多正事，李东海也不会太委屈。

但他忘记了，小老虎再温驯也是野兽，怎么可能甘于一直忍饥挨饿。


	2. 下

李赫宰左拧右拧也没能把洗手间的门打开，定睛一看才发现门把手上有个锁孔。他蓦地回头，就看到李东海从裤兜里掏出一串钥匙，挂在手指上悠闲地转了两圈。

“地点要足够安全。”他耸了耸肩，“你说的。”

李赫宰无声地咽了口唾沫。

李东海一只手把钥匙妥贴地装回兜里，另一只手迫不及待地去牵李赫宰：“真的是在害羞吗？在舞台上，在那么多人面前也是这样强忍着的吗？”他的眼睛亮得像火，烧得李赫宰无所适从。越是这种时候越要镇定，他想，侧身躲开了李东海的手，低声道：“瞎说什么……要做就快点，大家还在烤肉店等着，去太晚了会被发现不对劲……你！”

他的喉结被一口叼住了。李东海根本分不出心去听他说了什么，只知道叼着那块软骨又舔又吸。犬齿游走在一个相当危险的距离 ，李赫宰不敢乱动，只能任由李东海半拖半抱地把他弄上洗手台。他俩身高相近，这样坐着李东海的裆部正好卡在他腰胯的位置。隔着两层布料李赫宰都能感受到极具侵略性的热度，他急急去推李东海的肩膀，却被抓着膝盖拉得更近。

“真可爱……”李东海埋在他白色的领巾里，说话的声音都闷闷的，“真的很可爱……明明这么害羞还是乖乖地穿好了衣服等在这里……”他摸到一边的乳头，用食中两指夹住了轻轻揉搓，不一会儿就满意地发现李赫宰从耳朵到脖子红了个遍。

——他实在是太白了，只需要一点刺激就足以在身上点燃成片桃色的焰火。

李赫宰训也不是躲也不是，只能捧着李东海的脸讨好似的吻他的额头：“东海，东海……今天真的不能太过分，那么多人都在等，后面的行程还很紧张……”

“过分的明明是赫宰。”

李东海抬起头来，眼睛湿润得像是含着一汪泉水：“每次我说想做总是能推就推，推不掉的就潦草应付，这是恋人间该有的事吗。”

李赫宰：……

他无言以对，只能讷讷地顾左右而言他：“哪有那么夸张……而且你每次不都挺爽的……”

“我每次都吃不饱。”李东海义正言辞地控诉着他的冷暴力，“你射过一次之后的样子是最好的，身上还有力气，下面却又湿又软。可是我甚至来不及说再来一次就被你推开了，理由不是有工作就是你累了。你体力有这么差吗？”

语句是质问，语气是撒娇，加在一起就是李东海与人谈判的拿手好戏。李赫宰根本不敢看他的眼睛，可是一旦错开目光，身上的制服又会教他意识到自己正处于何种尴尬的境地里。他已经足够不知所措了，但李东海还没说完：“今天也要这样吗，以后也打算这样吗。你什么都不愿意跟我说，怎么能怪我多想。”

李赫宰涨红了脸，艰难地从裙摆下捉出李东海不安分的手，“我也没说错吧，这段时间的日程本来就很满……”

“不光是这段时间。”李东海打断了他的话。洗手台上方的射灯照下来，将他突然正经的眉眼描摹得愈发清晰，“我一直在等你说，可你似乎打算回避到底了——赫宰，你不喜欢和我做爱，为什么？”

李赫宰猛地抬头，正对上李东海平静无波的视线。他下意识地张了张嘴，却发不出哪怕一个音节。诘问来得突然又直白，许多被他刻意忽视的细节也一同涌了上来。

李东海真的什么都不知道吗？

不是的，那些性事结束后依依不舍的吻，那些睡前欲言又止的呼唤，那些无论他需不需要都会自己送上门的拥抱，全都是李东海没有说出口的“我知道”。很久以前，在他们尚未成为恋人时，李东海就已经学会了用这种方式处理他们之间的不和谐。他对一切与李赫宰有关的事怀有孩子般霸道的好奇，却又在这种地方流露出只属于成年人的无声包容。这是李东海独有的温柔，而李赫宰是被这份温柔环抱了十几年的人。他怎么可能不清楚，他只是故意不去看。

灯光太刺眼了，李赫宰眨了眨发酸的眼睛，没由来地生出这样的想法。下一秒李东海就靠了过来，贴着他的额头似叹非叹地道：“你觉得不舒服，你觉得耽误了工作，又或者是你根本就不喜欢做这种事——赫宰啊，我已经用上了所有的眼力见，却还是猜不到你在想什么。这是我们两个人的事，你怎么能不告诉我答案。哪怕是因为你已经不喜欢我了，也得由你亲口说出来。”

不是那样的，李赫宰摇了摇头。他想否认，嗓子眼却像是被堵住了似的上不来气；刚一张口，眼泪又争先恐后地涌出来。真奇怪，明明他并不想哭的，明明并没有什么值得他哭的。

“不是那些原因。”他用袖子胡乱地擦了擦眼睛，“是我……”

李东海替他理顺了刘海，示意他说下去。可后面的话实在是令人难以启齿，李赫宰嗫嚅了半天也没能说出下一句。他难堪极了，想要捂住脸，却被扣住了双手，泛红的眼眶和颤抖的嘴唇在明晃晃的灯光下无所遁形，是一副可怜到了极点的模样。

李东海突然就觉得自己挺没意思的。这件事固然让他介意到了现在，但把男朋友逼成这样也绝非他本意。连着两天的演唱会本就辛苦，更不必说李赫宰还身兼导演一职。他们以后还有很多时间可以讲清楚，何必一时这样难为人。

他叹了口气，刚想把李赫宰牵下来，就听见他抽噎着说道：

“是我……我怕被你操坏了……”

李赫宰的可爱足以超越年龄与性别，这是为数不多的由李东海抢先发现的秘密。在其他同期练习生还有点畏惧这位前辈时，他就已经能哄得李赫宰对自己露出毫无防备的傻笑了。还没长开的少年人眼睛是圆的，鼻头也是圆的，发自内心的笑容值得世界上最美好的形容词。你笑起来的样子真好看——台前幕后，李东海说过不止一次，每次都能收获比之前更开朗却又略带羞涩的笑容。

但他从来没有说过下半句：你哭起来的样子真色情。

他不说，一是因为不想吓到人，二是因为这句话有个必要的限定语——“在床上”。李赫宰处事是队内公认的冷静可靠、处变不惊，这在很大程度上取决于他湖泊一样沉稳平和的性格。他们相识十几年，李东海只在床上看到过他卸下这身盔甲的模样。说是卸下可能都不太恰当。上了床的李赫宰仿佛变了一个人，敏感到只是轻搔后颈都会引来一阵剧烈的颤抖。李东海本着一次性脱敏的想法，试过不打招呼直接去摸会阴这种敏感部位，结果李赫宰连哭带喘得像是要断气，整个人蜷缩起来不给他碰，用全身的力气表达着拒绝。李东海虽然被他哭得更硬几分，但也怕把人逼急了不好收场，只能答应尽量顺着他来。最开始他以为李赫宰是因为没什么经验才这么敏感，结果几年下来不仅没有好转，脸皮反倒呈现出逐渐变薄的趋势；也怀疑过是不是自己技术有问题，但男朋友在床上湿得厉害的样子总不能骗人。

既不是性冷淡也不是真保守，怎么会这么抗拒上床？李东海想问，却总是因为不合适的时机和李赫宰过于回避的态度开不了口。算了，他想，反正他们之间还有比床笫之私多得多的愉快回忆，只要李赫宰暂时还不打算搞柏拉图式恋爱，就完全没有必要纠结于这一点小摩擦。

他真的是这么想的，直到李赫宰说出那句话之前。

李东海千算万算也算不到背后居然是这种理由，他虽然无语又无奈，但李赫宰哭得实在是太真诚，他只能好声好气地讲道理：“怎么会操坏，我又不是没有数。”

“你没有。”李赫宰好不容易把非自愿的眼泪咽回去，打着哭嗝指责他，“不让摸的地方就要摸到肿起来，不想说的话就要操到说出来；明明说好只做一次，结果一次里要射几回完全是你说了算。这也叫有数吗。”

三十多岁的人了，红着眼睛的委屈模样却比小孩子还可爱。李东海揽着他的脑袋按进自己怀里，没轻没重地揉搓着略长的后发。“赫宰真的是傻瓜。”他低头亲了一下李赫宰圆圆的发旋，“胆子小还没常识。明明是你我都很享受的事，怎么会坏掉呢。”

“你懂个屁。”李赫宰毫不留情地凶了回去。气氛太温情，正是适合讲真话的时机，他不免放松了警惕，“上次在大阪，你非要试什么无线跳蛋，用完之后两三天我都……我……”

他说不下去了。李东海的手不知道什么时候来到了腰上，把他箍得死紧，推都推不开。他眼皮一跳，后知后觉地意识到自己似乎说得太多了。

“两三天？”李东海的声音轻柔得吓人，“两三天都怎么了？”

李赫宰后悔得恨不得去撞墙。他是打算和李东海把话说开，但从来没打算说到底。解决问题的关键在于适度的坦白，毫无保留只会给自己引来更多的麻烦，比如从刚才起就箍在腰上的手，比如此刻无从回答的棘手追问。他想装死，但李东海根本就没打算等他回答。“你不说我也能知道。”他狎昵地捏了捏李赫宰的屁股，“怪不得我那几天刷牙的时候总觉得放跳蛋的盒子被动过。是你用了，对吗？”

说时迟那时快，李赫宰瞅准时机，一脚蹬开李东海，抓着刚刚从他口袋里摸出来的钥匙就往门口跑。只可惜距离还是太近，他刚把钥匙插进锁孔就被李东海扑了个满怀，腰还被门把手顶了一下，疼得他龇牙咧嘴：“呀！给我松手！”

“不要！”李东海的声音比他还大，“你跑什么，我说对了吗？我说对了也没必要这么大反应吧？还是你答应我的事又要不作数了？”

“我操……”李赫宰没忍住爆了句粗口。李东海到底是真傻还是假傻？重点是计较这个吗？合着刚刚温情了半天都是白搭？他越想越恼火，破罐子破摔地一拍门，大喊道：“是，是我用了 ，那还不都是因为你！”

“那些东西，你喜欢也好不喜欢也好，用完了爽过了也就算了。可是我……”他抽了抽鼻子，这回是真的委屈哭了，“那个跳蛋，你只用了一次，我就连着几个晚上都……甚至在舞台上看到你都会下意识地想起那种感觉……”

李东海把人翻过来按在门板上，替他擦掉滑下来的泪珠：“只能说明赫宰也喜欢这样，怎么会是坏掉了。”

“正常人会对草莓牛奶灌进去的感觉念念不忘吗？正常人会因为被摸了一下乳头就连着几天涨得慌吗？”李赫宰噙着眼泪看他，“这太奇怪了，你只是说了一句想这样做，我就不由自主地把制服和做爱画上了等号，甚至你还没来我就湿透了……你把我弄坏了，李东海，你不许否认。”

他真的知道自己在说什么吗，李东海无声地吐了口气——穿着这么可爱的衣服，柔软的臀部和细窄的腰肢还落在别人手里，就敢向男人告白自己的身体有多么饥渴、多么不堪蹂躏，仿佛意识不到这场面有多么色情。

“我不否认。”李东海点了点头。

李赫宰微微瞪大了眼睛，对他的从善如流表现出一种极富经验的不信任。果不其然，李东海还有下半句：“可是坏掉的又不止赫宰一个人。非要这样算的话，也该是赫宰先让我坏掉了。”

他凑上去，轻轻吻了一下李赫宰的湿润的睫毛、浑圆的鼻尖，一路下行至柔软的嘴唇：“这里、这里、还有这里，都不需要你邀请，光是看着这些地方，我都会忍不住去想像你在床上的样子。想得多了就会觉得很渴，是那种喝再多的水都不管用的干渴，一定要摸到你、进入你，才能稍稍缓解。我不敢和你说——你肯定觉得我奇怪又烦人——只能不停地安慰自己该在床上做的事情就到床上再做……”

他的声音渐渐低了下来，“可是你连这么一点奢侈都要克扣。你搪塞我的样子任谁看了都要觉得是你不爱我了，你太不负责了，明明是你让我变成这副模样的。”

李赫宰说不出话来。李东海总是这样，九分的实事求是里掺着一分的夸张，搞不清到底是要讲和还是要耍赖。他虽然本能地觉得不对，却连反驳都无从下嘴。更何况李东海凑得这么近，近到眼睛里的水光一清二楚，近到吐息堪堪能拂动眉睫，近到让人忍不住去联想在床上若是靠得这么近……

他的膝弯被一只手抓住，向上折起，露出柔嫩的腿根和一小块浸湿的内裤来。心有灵犀的始作俑者丝毫不觉得抱歉，甚至还冲他露出了一个愉悦至极的笑容。

“但是现在我不难过了，因为赫宰也在经历着不亚于我的痛苦。我们已经浪费掉太多时间了，为什么还要在今夜互相折磨呢。”

这种状态该怎么描述：稀里糊涂，半推半就，又或者是欲拒还迎。

李赫宰想不明白，也没有多余的时间想明白。李东海说他腰不太舒服，非要坐在洗手台上搞。这暗示再直白不过，李赫宰没办法，只能跪在他两腿间，扒开运动裤的裤腰，掏出那根灼热的性器来——里面没穿内裤，大概率是因为急着来找他，可放在当下的场景里怎么看都有种毫不掩饰的热切。

这份热切的指向过于明确。李赫宰瘪了瘪嘴，伸出一小截舌头，试探着舔了舔龟头。他们不太玩这种花样，现在突然要赶鸭子上架，搞得他很有几分不知所措，舔了一口就开始捧着阴茎发呆。李东海哭笑不得，伸手捏住他的下巴迫使他张嘴：“回魂了。含住。”

话是这么说，但他刚说完前半句就把龟头塞了进去。李赫宰被他吓得瞪圆了眼睛，大气都不敢出，憋得小脸通红，舌头却还在无意识地舔舐下方的海绵体。若非亲眼所见，李东海绝不相信一个人能矛盾成这样：明明是久经人事的成熟男人，一举一动却比处子还要青涩娇憨。

“我不吃了。”李赫宰皱着眉头，在断气之前吐了出来，“不好吃。”

李东海搓了搓他的脸：“你是小孩子吗，嘴里容不得甜食和泡面以外的东西。”

“得了吧。”李赫宰翻了个白眼，撑着他的大腿站起来，两个人交换了一个不深不浅的吻，“让你来你也不会喜欢的。”

李东海不置可否，拍拍他的屁股道：“那不吃了，上来吧。”

李赫宰：……

“你……”他磕磕巴巴地开口了，“你带没带……”

“带什么？”李东海摸了摸口袋，“你没让我带东西过来啊。”

李赫宰又羞又气：“……套子！不然怎么清理！”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，表情完全是他标志性的后知后觉：“那你等一会儿，我回去拿。”

他还真的打算提裤子——李赫宰眉头一抽，赶忙把他按住：“没让你去拿……”他撇过头去，另一只手在百褶裙的口袋里摸了摸，慢吞吞地抽出一片安全套来，“出来前随手揣上的……谁知道你真的没带……”

李东海抓着他胳膊的手一紧。这太过分了，他想，好像他真的教坏了一位不知世事的女高中生似的，还不会口交就知道在裙子里藏着安全套，未雨绸缪地替玩弄自己的男人考虑如何善后。熟悉的干渴蔓延而来，烧得他喉咙一阵阵发干。

“喏。”李东海接过来拆开包装，又递回去，“你帮帮我。”

李赫宰瞪他一眼，颤抖着手捏住了露出来的半截橡胶圈，聊胜于无地骂了一句没长手吗。只可惜声音太过绵软无力，不仅没有丝毫震慑力，反被李东海抓住手顺势撸了两把，沾了一手的润滑液。

“你应该没有时间准备吧。”他觑着男朋友羞愤欲绝的神情，试探道，“那你来还是……知道了，我来。”

李赫宰呜咽一声，微微前倾抱住了李东海的脖子。百褶裙被卷起来一块塞进腰部，冰凉的手指拨开内裤，在穴口安抚似的揉弄了几圈，才慢慢地戳进去一根手指。这份滋味正如想像中一样美妙，李赫宰短促地尖叫了一声，抓着李东海肩膀的手指都陷进了厚实的背肌里。

“你轻一点……”他小口地抽着气，声音可怜巴巴的，“太用力了……”

李东海才不可怜他：“不是我太用力了，是你绷得太紧了。”他抓住一边的臀瓣往外掰了掰，“放松一点，又不是没做过，怎么每次都羞成这样。”

“……这就是为什么我不喜欢跟你说这些事。”李赫宰给怀里毛茸茸的后脑勺来了一巴掌，“被逼着玩这些的不是你，你当然理解不了奇怪在哪里。”

出乎意料的是李东海不仅没有顶回来，甚至还赞同似的点了点头：“人活着本来就不可能理解所有的事。像这种事情，想不明白不要紧，知道怎么最大化利用就可以了。”

他抽出手指，在裙摆上逐个擦干净了，方才继续道：

“早知道已经湿成这样就不浪费时间了。坐上来应该没问题吧，拜托你啦，赫宰。”

真刀真枪地干进去的时候李赫宰反而没有了任何想法，快感来得太直接，他忙着喘息忙着流泪，根本没有多余的力气去思考。李东海问了几句都没有回答，抬头一看果然是在发懵。他也不急，卡住那截窄腰小幅度顶弄着，抓紧时机享受这份难得的予取予求。

好半天李赫宰才倒过气来，第一件事就是把李东海在他胸前乱蹭的脑袋拨开，哑着嗓子道：“别玩这里……”

“那要玩哪里？”李东海咬着一边的乳头含含糊糊地反问，“这里很甜，我不能多吃几口吗？”

李赫宰没精力跟他嘴炮，哆嗦着手去摸自己半硬的性器。裙子太碍事，他不得不分出一只手抓着裙边，另一只手探进内裤里自慰——李东海不让他脱，非要把好好的三角裤拧成丁字裤，勒得性器和会阴一阵阵发涨。这个姿势不太好保持平衡，更别提屁股里还有根东西在抽插。李赫宰草草摸了两把就跪不住了，他腰腿都是软的，想撑着洗手台借力，却又因为满手的淫液而打滑。

“慢一点，东海……慢一点……”他伏低身体去吻李东海，语气里全是央求，“太危险了，我坐不住……”

送上门的献媚岂有不收之理。李东海乖乖地仰头任他亲了个够，又抓起他的胳膊搭在自己肩上。“我帮你摸。”他慢条斯理地说道，“但是这样我就没有手干别的了，所以……”

他掀起水手服的上衣，不容拒绝地把衣角塞进了李赫宰嘴里。这样虽然露不出整片胸膛，但淫弄一番已经是绰绰有余。李赫宰闭上眼睛企图逃避现实，却还是不由自主地被舔硬了两边的乳头。

“你可能不记得了，以前在宿舍的时候，我们从特哥房间偷的那张碟……”李东海嘬了口他柔软的胸肌，“女主角穿的就是水手服，领巾也是白色的。”

李赫宰咬着衣服，口齿不清地骂他：“谁会记得那种东西，难道你还翻来覆去地看吗……”

“那倒没有，只是翻来覆去地想了你好几个晚上。”李东海甩甩手上的淫液，本着物尽其用的精神绕到后面去抠弄软乎乎的穴口，“你当时都不敢看屏幕，一个劲地闷头撸管，当然不知道我盯着你看了好久。晚上回去我就做梦了，一开始是穿着水手服却看不清脸的女人，到后面就变成了你。”

“变态……”李赫宰软绵绵地哼哼，“那时候才多大……”

李东海跟没听见似的继续说道：“所以那天在试衣间里……我做过好多遍那样的梦，你穿水手服的动作、身上的线条、还有脸上的表情，每一样都像极了我梦里的样子，却又比梦里更让人意乱情迷。这种情况下还要拒绝我，赫宰不觉得自己有点过分吗。”

“我去……”

李赫宰本来都有点被操迷糊了，听到这句话又给气得强打起精神骂他，“所以你三天两头的新点子全都是春梦里来的？你是在玩什么养成游戏吗？”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，微微一笑，牵过李赫宰的手，轻轻吻了一下食指的指节。

“是或不是，又有什么关系呢。”

“只要主角是你，只要主角是我。”


End file.
